


Adam's Angel

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [684]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Samandriel (Supernatural), Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Smut, Top Adam Milligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Smut please. There is a definite lack of smut in our fandom. Pretty much anything kinky honestly -The Adamandriel Boy
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Samandriel
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [684]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Kudos: 23





	Adam's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 20th, 2015
> 
> not taking prompts right now, sorry!

Adam had three fingers rocking in Samandriel and the angel whined as Adam’s fingers rubbed against Samandriel’s prostate.

“Oh fuck….” Samandriel groaned, clenching around the fingers. “Adam…”

“Fuck….” Adam grunted. “Look so good like this. Gonna look even better on my cock.”

Samandriel moaned, pushing back on Adam’s fingers, and Adam laughed softly, pulling his fingers away, before turning Samandriel and pulling him close to his body, hands running through the angel’s hair and tugging softly, kissing Samandriel.

Samandriel rolled his hips against Adam’s; and Adam grinned against the kiss, before lounging back and pulling Samandriel over his body. Adam helped Samandriel get angled over his cock, watching as his angel sink down on it, listening to Samandriel’s loud moan.

“Fuck….” Adam growled, as Samandriel’s hands latched on Adam’s shoulders and he started riding Adam’s cock, like his life depended on it.

Adam pulled Samandriel close, hands still fisted in his hair, and he started kissing down his neck, before his lips got to Samandriel’s right nipple, and sucked on it, hearing Samandriel gasp, hands gripping Adam’s shoulders harder.

“Someone likes that.” Adam murmured, tongue flicking against Samandriel’s nipple, before sucking against it again.

“Fuck.” Samandriel groaned, as Adam switched nipples and started to worry at it with his teeth. “Fuck!”

Adam laughed softly, looking up at Samandriel before tugging his head back and sucking a mark on Samandriel’s neck.

“Adam….fuck…” Samandriel moaned.

One of Adam’s hands left Samandriel’s hair, and moved down to his nipples, plucking at one, and Adam felt Samandriel clench around his cock.

“Getting close to coming, huh? I promise I’m going to have you coming so many times you’ll be seeing stars.”

“That’ll be impressive….” Samandriel gasped. “….seeming how I’m an angel.”

“Trust me. I can do it.” Adam grinned, going into suck on Samandriel’s neck against as he plucked at Samandriel’s nipples again, tugging his hair.


End file.
